


Revelation

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Harry discovers the joy of a ‘Good Book.’





	Revelation

Having a well read, intelligent, and eloquent lover had many benefits but it came with drawbacks as well. Severus could write Harry a letter so sinful that the thought of the letter would leave him blushing for days. Harry could never articulate himself well to Severus; he was more of a doer. Not that Severus didn’t make good on what he said but at least he could say it first. 

Fed up with himself while trying to respond to particularly erotic and yet still romantic letter from Severus, Harry went to one place he was sure would make Hermione proud-the library. He stalked through the shelves of old dusty books for hours, looking for inspiration. He returned to his flat laden with many old and hopefully, inspirational volumes. 

Harry had hunkered down leafing through the many books, taking notes on the parts he found to be helpful in any way either romantic or sensual. Halfway through a book by some Browning woman a knock came at the door. Harry thundered down the small set of stairs to the entranceway and swung the door open. Standing on his stoop was Severus cloaked against the bitterly cold winter air. 

“Speechless, I see,” Severus said as Harry gaped at him.

“It’s a Thursday night-middle of the semester-I wasn’t expecting-” Harry mumbled trying to explain his astonishment.

“Apparation is a handy little trick we wizards know,” Severus said as he kissed Harry and stepped into the warm foyer. Harry’s face was as warm and flushed as Severus’s was refreshingly cool.

“Shall we go upstairs, Mr. Potter, or do you mean to haunt the doorway all night long?” Severus’s mouth twitched with a small smile as Harry rolled his eyes then turned leading him upstairs.

“What would you like to drink?” Harry asked heading for the kitchen. 

“Whatever you have is fine.”

“Take off your cloak, make yourself comfortable,” Harry said, the kitchen door swinging closed behind him. 

Severus pulled off his dark traveling cloak and laid it over the back of the chair at Harry’s desk. He noticed a rather large pile of books. His curiosity piqued in surprise and delight when names like Milton, Shakespeare, Browning, Austin, and Brontë jumped out at him. Most intriguing was the leather-bound spine and gold leaf of the words “The Holy Bible” which he traced with one finger, turning away as he heard Harry reenter the room.

“‘What I do and what I dream include thee, as the wine must taste of its own grapes,’” Severus said quietly.

“What?” Harry asked setting the two drinks down. 

“Browning, Harry,” Severus said indicating to the pile of books. “I see that you have been furthering your education.”

“Something like that,” Harry said easily trying not to give anything away.

“Interesting taste you have,” Severus said sitting down in an arm chair. “Very old and romantic, I dare say.” Harry shrugged in a response taking a sip from his glass. 

“You’re hiding something.”

“No, I’m not,” Harry protested. Too quickly, it seemed, as Severus began to laugh.

“You have never been a very skilled liar, Harry,” Severus smiled appreciatively, “especially when it comes to me.”

“Fine, Severus,” Harry said rolling his eyes. “I was trying to sharpen my vocabulary a bit.”

“That would explain the thesaurus but what of the other tomes?”

“They looked interesting, that’s all,” Harry replied without conviction. Severus nodded still smiling a bit but kept his lips pressed together.

“What brings you here?” Harry asked grateful for an opportunity to change the subject.

“I wanted to see you,” Severus said.

“Is that all?” 

“Of course.” 

“Perhaps you should come and sit next to me so you can get a better look,” Harry responded flirtatiously. Severus complied, standing from his chair and sitting down so his thigh pressed against Harry’s.

Severus as always sat on the sofa with his perfect straight back and elegant posture. Harry had once noted that he didn’t think Severus was capable of sitting any other way. If his posture was stiff, his face was not. It showed kindness that Harry had come to enjoy over the past year, a look only Harry ever received. Severus reached out and stroked Harry’s cheek with the outside of his long index finger. 

“Is everything well?” he asked tenderly and actual curiosity in his tone.

“I think so,” Harry said placing his hand on Severus’s knee. “Work is very busy. And when it isn’t, I manage to stay busy. It passes the time.”

“Why so eager to waste the days away?” 

“Only the days that don’t have you in them,” Harry replied leaning in kissing Severus along his jaw. Harry noticed the skin was very smooth and smelled slightly of a fresh shave. 

“You shaved for me,” Harry mumbled as he nibbled along the jawbone. 

Severus only confirmed with a slightly groaned, “Yes.”

As Harry continued to kiss him, Severus’s posture finally relaxed as he kissed Harry back inhaling deeply through his nose and wrapping Harry in his arms. They kissed hungrily tasting one another’s lips and tongues, taking long smooth licks over one another, teeth biting and tugging gently on warm, succulent lips. Harry moved down Severus’s neck tasting his smooth light skin as he began to undo Severus’s fully buttoned robes.

“Always with the buttons,” Harry smirked as he undid them one by one. 

“Harry?” Severus said his eyes now trained on Harry’s desk. “Are you attempting to broaden your romantic knowledge?” Harry’s head snapped up but his hand stayed tangled in Severus’s collar.

“Huh?” Harry then looked into Severus’s deep, dark eyes. Severus arched one eyebrow waiting for an answer. 

“I think my knowledge as far as that goes is pretty good. At least you seem to think so,” Harry said lowering his hand and rubbing his palm against Severus’s growing erection. Severus unconsciously arched into the hand. 

“I didn’t mean sexually,” Severus clarified. “I meant knowledge about the _words_ of love.” 

Harry let out an exasperated groan. “Why are you bringing this up again?” 

“I was curious if that was the case as to why there was a Bible in that stack?” Severus asked as he flicked his eyes back to Harry’s face. Harry’s expression changed from one of annoyed confusion to amused desire.

“I’ve recently learned that the Bible can be very sensual.”

“How so?” Severus said hiding his curiosity under his dry tone.

“‘And the roof of they mouth,’” Harry began as he kissed Severus lips with one moist slow kiss, then he moved to his neck, “'like the best of wines for my beloved.'” Harry then crawled off the couch, moved in between Severus legs, and undid his trousers. 

Harry released Severus’s very erect cock and said with added mischief, “'that goeth down sweetly, causeth the lips of those that are asleep to speak.’” Harry took all of Severus that he could in his mouth, Severus arched his hips and moaned his reply.

Harry’s head bobbed rhythmically on his lover’s cock: sucking and tasting him, running his fingers through the thick coarse hair as he gently teased his balls. Severus dropped his head back in pleasure and grasped Harry’s messy hair with his hands. 

“Is that all you know?” he asked breathlessly as Harry gave the back of his engorged prick a long lick with his tongue. Harry brought his head up.

“'I am my beloved’s and his desire is towards me,’” Harry spoke and rose quickly smashing his mouth the Severus’s. Severus gripped Harry hard their mouths searching one another; they hands holding tight. Harry leaned backwards, pulling Severus into a standing position without parting from their kiss. Severus reached for Harry’s buttons and began opening them frantically. Sliding his strong hands across Harry’s chest he teased and pinched Harry’s nipples, causing Harry to gasp. Unwilling to pause their kiss or cease exploring the other’s flesh, they stumbled their way into the bedroom. 

Harry lay on his back gripping Severus and thrusting his hips into the answering hardness; their erections rubbing and throbbing against each other. 

Severus parted from Harry’s sweet mouth and spoke to him huskily, “'His cheeks are as a bed of spices, as sweet as flowers: his lips like lilies, dropping sweet smelling myrrh.’” 

Not waiting for a response, Severus moved down Harry’s body, flicking his tongue and exploring his salty flesh with his mouth. 

Stopping at Harry’s navel he swirled his tongue through the trail of dark hairs that led down, “'His belly is as bright ivory overlaid with sapphires.’” Harry groaned as Severus’s deep voice vibrated against him. 

Severus continued moving down, bypassing Harry’s prick in favor of digging his fingers deeply into Harry’s thighs and spreading his legs wide. He gave the inside of each thigh a succulent kiss. 

“'His legs are as pillars of marble, set upon sockets of fine gold.’” Severus then nudged Harry’s prick with his nose. It was already straining, pressing up towards his belly. Severus licked Harry’s testicles causing them to tighten close together. 

“'His head is as the most fine gold,’” Severus spoke then licked the underside of Harry’s cock moving down over his balls to his sensitive, puckered skin. He gave a swirling lick with his moistened tongue. 

Severus then raised his head up but continued stroking Harry with his hand, “His locks are bushy,” he said passing his long fingers down over the bramble of hairs, “and black as a raven.” As he finished he plunged one finger into Harry. Harry arched and thrust down on Severus’s hand in response.

“Yesss,” Harry moaned, “Want you so much!” Harry said as he pressed back onto Severus’s finger. A second finger made Harry moan louder. Severus continued to stretch Harry, teasing him further by brushing his bottom lip on Harry’s cock. 

“Fuck me Severus,” Harry finally conceded, “Roll me over and fuck me!”

Severus removed his fingers from Harry who rolled over onto his stomach, as Severus reached for the lube which was kept in a drawer in the bedside table. 

“Now Severus!” Harry demanded impatiently, tucking his knees and arching his arse into the air. “I want you in me!”

“'Thy tongue deviseth mischiefs; like a sharp razor,’” Severus purred as he slicked himself with lube then entered Harry with a single thrust. Harry screamed with pleasure as Severus knocked into the bundle of nerves inside him. 

“God yes!”

“'The voice of my beloved,’” Severs continued as he rocked in rhythm with Harry, pushing deeper as Harry thrust back into him. Severus fingers pressed into Harry’s slender hips, pulling him in time, melodically back and forth. Severus slid one hand down across Harry’s sweat slicked flesh to his prick. Grasping it and fucking it with his hand, Harry began to push back into Severus harder and quicker.

“'He cometh leaping upon the mountains, skipping upon the hills.’” Severus purred causing Harry to lose control of all rational thought. 

“'My beloved is like a roe or a young hart,’” he continued. 

“'Rise up, my love,’” Severus said forcefully, now thrusting into Harry with all his strength, his muscles straining in pleasure, “'my fair one,’” he said as his hand flew over Harry’s cock. He felt Harry still and throb, about to explode, “and come–" Severus cried as Harry spilled himself everywhere. He thrust into Severus’s hand, his prick throbbing as he came his muscles in his arse tightening as he thrust violently. His screams of pleasure bringing Severus over the edge. He came grunting with delight and filling Harry. 

Harry head lay cradled on Severus’s smooth arm, his own arms draped across Severus’s gently rising and falling chest. Severus lay with his eyes open gazing peacefully at nothing, content with Harry in his arms. 

“You’ve read every single one of those books I have out there, haven’t you?” Harry asked and Severus’s lips turned up at the corners ever so slightly.

“Not every one.” 

“Which means what?” Harry said knowing Severus too well to accept this non-answer.

“I haven’t read a thesaurus, Harry,” Severus said with a chuckle and Harry pushed away from him.

“Very funny.”

“Harry, you should be pleased you have someone with whom you can discuss your new found passion,” Severus said, pulling Harry back to him.

“I’ve never heard scripture quoted so wonderfully,” Harry teased lying back down. 

“I do enjoy speaking of all things holy,” Severus said.

“Do you?”

“'My latest found, Heaven’s last best gift, my ever new delight,’” Severus answered placing his hand below Harry’s chin and raising his face to meet his own in a kiss.


End file.
